


The Right Amount Of Wrong

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, NPT Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't a couple and Bruce always tried to make her do the right thing when she preferred to be selfish. However, Selina wasn't going to give up what they had just because they weren't perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Amount Of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiHnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/gifts).



Selina waited on the roof of the building. She wasn't sure if she had been followed, but considering the pattern over the last several weeks, it stood to reason that tonight was just like all those previous nights. She slipped the USB drive into her belt and waited.

It didn't take long before she heard the flutter of a cape and a hard body pressed against her back. She smirked before turning around to face the newcomer. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to stand me up."

Bruce didn't react except for a tightening of his face on the exposed part of his mask. "You know better. I can't protect you from the police when they catch you."

" _If_ they catch me. For shame, I thought you had more confidence in my abilities." She scanned the area before looking back at him. Usually at this point, he'd recover whatever she'd stolen, or try to recover the item which led to him chasing her across the city. Sometimes at the end of the chase, they'd end up having sex back at Wayne Manor or on another rooftop. Now Bruce did nothing.

Selina frowned. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you to do the right thing and stop stealing, but I guess I'm going to have to continue waiting."

His savior complex. Bruce was an amazing lover and he always had a way to keep her attention, but the guy had issues galore. She rolled her eyes. "You're going to wait forever then because I'm not going to stop just because you say so. That's not how this works."

"You know I can give you money."

"I know you can, but I'm not some kind of kept house cat. You can't buy me." She mouthed his name and watched as he frowned even harder. They both knew that she knew his alter ego, that he was the billionaire Bruce Wayne, but for reasons she couldn't name, she'd kept that secret to herself. He was Batman and Bruce Wayne, and revealing that secret would make her life awfully boring. She hated boring as much as she hated being poor.

"If I was trying to buy you, I'd aim higher than a pile of money as payment." Bruce reached for her wrist, but she stepped back.

"I'm tired, and if you're not going to play, then I am going to find my own entertainment elsewhere. Give me a kiss before I go?"

Bruce clenched his hands into fists and Selina took that as a sign to step forward to kiss him. They weren't a couple, they weren't normal enough for that label, but she was fond of Bruce and she'd like to think he felt the same way about her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in closer, and deepened their kiss. After a few minutes, she scrambled out of his arms and dove off the rooftop. He didn't follow, but she didn't expect him to follow her.

Of course, once she got back to her apartment, she should have realized that he only kissed her to take back the USB drive. Selina cursed Bruce's name under her breath as she tore her goggles off her head. This round went to Bruce and that didn't sit right with her.

*

The next time she saw Bruce was at some high society fundraiser. She was on the arm of some trust fund baby, though he was closer to death in age than a baby, and she saw Bruce watching her as they danced. Selina smirked over the trust fund baby's shoulder as they danced by Bruce and he scowled at her.

"I'm feeling a little flush. Excuse me, dear, while I go powder my nose." She left him on the dance floor and made her way towards Bruce.

He curled his arm around her waist and spun her behind the nearest column. Selina laughed and placed her gloved hand against Bruce's face. "Are you jealous, Mr. Wayne?"

"More like worried you've robbed him blind," he said, but his tone was tame. Bruce didn't care for high society, but he pretended to care about them to keep his cover. "Should I go over there and warn him about you?"

"He could afford losing money to me. It's not like it's any worse than when he loses his money betting at the horse races." Selina tilted her head up and leaned her back against the column. "I thought you hated shindigs like this?" It was why she decided to crash the fundraiser.

"I do, but a little bird told me a beautiful lady was going to be here and that I should go. So I did." He smiled and leaned into her space.

"Careful. You keep that up and I'm going to start thinking you're a stalker."

"I would be more concerned if I didn't know you enjoyed it."

Selina let a smile curl her lips and she shifted closer to kiss Bruce. They were hidden in the shadows behind the column. Barely anyone could see them except for the waiters, but they wouldn't care about another high society pair getting frisky at a party. Even if they did, she was no one to them and Bruce Wayne was Bruce Wayne. They'd only pay attention to him.

Bruce sighed as he rested his head against hers. "This wasn't why I came here," he said.

Selina stiffened as she understood his underlying message hidden within his words. Of course. Anything Bruce Wayne did was because Batman needed information or needed access only Bruce Wayne could provide. "Well, don't let me stop you on your mission," she said, nearly biting out the words.

He shook his head. "That came out wrong. I am here for something, but it was a pleasant surprise to see you here. I like seeing you."

Selina's lips twitched as her anger left her. For all the strength and intelligence Bruce possessed, communicating was never his strong suit. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't say the same, but at least you're not boring." She kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Go and play. I won't keep you."

Selina waited until Bruce was far enough away before looking down at what she held in her hands, Bruce's wallet and car keys. She smirked as she headed towards the entrance of the building. The trust fund baby could keep his money for now. She landed bigger prey.

*

There's a little girl, hurt and bleeding, and Selina saw red. She barely held herself to Bruce's rules about no guns as she attacked the thugs. Guns were too good for them. She wanted them to hurt just as much as the little girl hurt. There were five of them, but Selina had her wits and her rage on her side.

They didn't stand a chance.

When they were on the ground, in lots of pain judging by their moans, Selina knelt down to pick the little girl up and cradled her to her chest. The girl needed a hospital and the nearest one was too far away to run on foot.

"Need a lift?"

The familiar deep voice caught Selina's attention and she turned towards Bruce within his flying machine. She hurried towards him and handed him the little girl.

"She needs a hospital. Help her." Usually she scolded him for caring too much about other people, for wanting to give the citizens of Gotham everything he possessed, but in this she wasn't going to argue. Vulnerable kids were a weakness for her sometimes. That couldn't be helped.

Bruce nodded and sat the girl in the back before turning towards her. "Are you coming as well?"

Selina shook her head. "No. Go before it's too late for her."

Bruce flew towards the nearest hospital and she watched him until he was nothing but a speck in the sky. Sometimes she wondered if Bruce's morals were rubbing off on her. She hoped not.

*

Selina moaned happily as Bruce curled against her naked body. They'd finished round three about an hour ago and it seemed like Bruce couldn't get enough. Neither could she, but she was better at controlling her emotions. Bruce was a sap.

He rested his palm against her stomach and mouthed a spot on her neck. She reached back to pat his head, running her fingers through his hair, before resting her hand there. "A girl needs her beauty sleep," she said, murmuring the words. "We can get to round four in the morning."

"It is morning." He slid his hand lower and she let him. "I can get Alfred to bring us breakfast if you want."

She snorted. "The lifestyle of the unbelievably rich. I could get used to this."

"You should." There was something in his voice that made Selina roll over so she could look Bruce in the eyes. He looked calm and sincere, and that didn't help the panic rising inside of her.

"I think your brain is still addled from the sex. We're not-"

"A normal couple who does normal things? Of course not, not even if we weren't playing cat and mouse games during the night." She muttered 'cat and bat games,' but Bruce ignored her and continued talking. "But when I'm with you, I'm living and I'm happy. I think you feel the same way, too."

She frowned at him and he kissed her on her forehead then kissed her on the lips.

"I don't do loyalty and I've already betrayed you. I'm just going to do it again, so don't think otherwise."

"That's what makes our relationship so exciting. Besides, apologies don't look good on you."

"Good, because I have no plans on ever apologizing." She kissed him though and she put everything she cared about Bruce into that kiss. She wouldn't say the words, but she'd think them. It wasn't Bruce's fault that he was a good person.

"Good thing I like you just the way you are," said Bruce.

*

Bruce Wayne was her conscience. That's the only way to explain why she was helping him take down the latest villain who wanted to bring Gotham to its knees. She lowered her goggles over her eyes as she worked to crack the door in front of her. They'd made a game of it once, challenging the other to see who was the better lock picker. She won, but it'd been close. Bruce had learned a lot of interesting talents over the years.

With a twist, the door unlocked and she gestured for Bruce to go inside. "After you," she said.

"Are you sure this won't lock behind me and someone will break my back?" She rolled her eyes as she followed after him. Betray a man _once_ and he never forgot it.

"Just be thankful I'm here."

He turned around and held her. Selina's eyes widened as Bruce took her hand and looked at her with a solemn expression. "I am, I do."

She couldn't help but kiss him. She wasn't going to always do the right thing, and they both knew it, but she'd always have Bruce. She suspected they both knew Bruce would always have her, too.


End file.
